Talk:List of Canon Characters
Source of Character names when they were not given directly in the manga, I've added to the table in which document (SBS, data book...) the names of the character were introduced , but I didn't find the source for these ones : *Bogart *3rd Class Clumsy Man *Heppoko, Peppoko, Poppoko *Inuppe *Mornin *Nurse Tachi Does anyone know ? Kdom 21:10, November 13, 2009 (UTC) How about adding Ottohime , Neptune ,....etc ? Have been added. Should the going merry be considered a character if so, how about the thousand sunny, the moby dick and ark maxim, I am either adding them all or removing the one. January 26, 2012 (OnePieceNation) The Going Merry actually spoke and interacted with the crew at one point, while all the other ships you listed did not. Therefore, Going Merry counts as a character while the others are simply ships. Also, sign your posts. 16:40, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but the thousand sunny basically is the reincarnation fo the going merry and before the merry spoke it had expressions just like the thousand sunny has now, the sunny never spoke but just like the going merry has expressions, So I can consent to not added maxim, moby dick etc. And leaving the going merry where it is, but then I still feel that at least the thousand sunny has to be added to the list. Once I am finished with updating A I will add the sunny January, 27, 2012 (OnePieceNation) It's not considered a character, so don't add it. 18:23, January 27, 2012 (UTC) It was actually the Klabautermann of the ship that spoke to the Straw Hats and not the ship itself. SeaTerror 18:31, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I am either adding one, or removing one. so decide is the Going Merry a character yes or no, if it is than the thousand sunny is too if it isn't it, it will be removed. January, 27 2012 (OnePieceNation) Leave the Going Merry in, leave the Thousand Sunny out. One is a character, one isn't. Accept it and move on. When Sunny develops thoughts, it's own personality, and feelings, feel free to add it. Until that happens, leave Going Merry in and Thousand Sunny out. 18:52, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Just like merry did before, the thousand sunny has shown awareness and actual facial expressions, just read the latest chapter again. The Thousand Sunny is a character as much as the Going Merry is one. I am adding it after I am done with the A. I just finished D and E. That face appeared on the Sunny for the same reason it appeared on the Merry, comic relief. It's not meant to be taken seriously. The Going Merry has actually communicated with the crew, showing emotion and self-awareness, and communicating verbally to third parties, thus establishing a character base in the story. Sunny hasn't, that would be like saying Mohji is a Devil Fruit user because Buggy is. The two do not influence each other. One is a character, one is not. 23:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) It appeared on merry because it was developing sentience, if a thing, plant or animal plays a large enough role in a story it becomes a character, The sunny shown emotion to, will most likely eventually communcate with the crew and has shown self-awareness, however a character doesn't necessarily needs to show these things, since characters or writer can even make plants and non living things a character. I present you with the case of Plant-kun: Plant-kun is a fern-like potted plant residing in the living room of the Ten'ou house. It is incredibly resilient and has recovered from massive damage that would have finished lesser plants. Plant-kun is an avid fan of Barry White music. It has previously had romantic encounters with several individuals, in particular Viney-chan. Plant-kun's leaves are an incredibly potent substance, and can have a wide variety of mind-warping effects which vary by the individual. In an alternate version of reality, Plant-kun is instead Tree-kun.The way plant-kun is written makes it a character, the same goes for the sunny it is character, since it is written as such, lesser ships have also become characters since they have such an inportance to the story, I present you with my last example the Black Pearl, it hasn't spoken or shown awarenass, however it was brought back from ;death two times, it goes through a bunch of things and is very important in the entirey pirates of the caribbean story. Making it become a character. I am adding the sunny, and it will not be removed unless 10 different unaffiliated people wanting it too. 29, Januari, OnePieceNation. So, your argument is that because the Sunny had a scared-looking face, it should be considered a character? As DP said, that is comic relief. By your logic, Chopper can manually detach his antlers at will. That was comic relief. And if you insist on starting an edit war, things will not turn out well, just sayin. 18:18, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Well fist let me start of by saying that if an object or thing plays a large enough role in a series it becomes a character. The fact that something speaks doesn't make it a character a name or a large enough role (in any given piece of work) make it a chacarter, a car can be a character, a non talking animal can be a character and even a plant can be a character. my argument is since it has shown awareness (we once thought the reactions of merry were there only for comic relief we now know better, and should know better) Chopper's antler thing is anouther discussion but about that the opinions vary greatly some say comic relief, other say it was an error/fluke others argue that it is just part of his ability. Lastly I am not trying to start editing wars, I am being very kind by first asking people about what to do, because there are only two options to resolve this either the both stay in the character list or the both go out. Because just having one of them in it, just isn't a option. OnePieceNation So, by your logic, we should make a page for Brook's afro, since it has a large enough role in the series. The Merry has shown awareness, the Sunny has not. Having only one as a character is an option, you're just being too stubborn to admit it. Thousand Sunny hasn't done dick to be considered a character, Going Merry actually developed it's own feelings and consciousness, not to mention actually communicating with people. Thousand Sunny is not a character, it's a prop. If you want Thousand Sunny to be a character so badly, come back when it talks. 01:04, January 30, 2012 (UTC) No that is a strange comparison (and a very flawed one again) his afro isn't a stand alone thing like the sunny, nor does it carry such weight and importance to the story as the sunny does. Showing facial expresssion is showing awareness. However a character can be a thing that doesn't show awareness, as long as that thing plays a large enough role in a series, if you write a book about a person and his race car and all that appear in that entire book are the person and the race car then both the person and the race car are characters, why because it has a large enough role. Talking is not a requirement for a character it is just that people mostly expect characters to talk or even to make an appearance, but a character doesn't need to talk, show awareness or appear to be a character. Both or neither that are the only options. (OnePieceNation) So why not make every friggin' vehicle in the series a character? Do you think we should classify Zoro's swords, Usopp's slingshots, Nami's Clima-Tact, and all of Franky's built-in parts too while we're at it? Does that sound like a smart move to you? Classifying inanimate objects as characters that haven't had conscious anything is stupid. Stop being stubborn and just accept that one ship is a character, and one isn't. 01:36, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Again those things are not stand alone they are tools that belong to somebody. They haven't shown any awareness unlike the sunny. Stop being retarded with stupid inaqurate comparisons. They are not stand alone things. Must I write an essay on what a character is to convince you, and I say you dancepowder because you are the one who likes to have one leg in stead of two. OnePieceNation. You're basing your argument on the notion that inanimate objects are characters. Who doesn't have a leg to stand on now? Any facial expression shown on Sunny was for comic relief. The ones on Going Merry were also for comic relief until Oda decided to write it out of the story by having it slowly break apart, meaning only the ones that happened during Water 7 and Enies Lobby were legit emotions. Thousand Sunny has no feelings, while Going Merry has actually talked, cried, and expressed emotions to a third party. 01:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Character Count so there are 631 characters including sunny. please update when you add more. 14:01, January 29, 2012 (UTC) TY there are now 618 characters on the in canon charaters list. OnePieceNation Sunny isn't included, so it's just 630. 22:54, January 29, 2012 (UTC) As far as i'm concerned Sunny is a character as long as Merry is a character. 23:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) THEY ARE CHARACTERS! I LOVED Merry, and I love Sunny. Signed CottonCandyChopper talk Ships are not characters.. They are when they show emotion etc. Like the Going Merry and Sunny have both done. 00:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) The Sunny does not have a personality that I have yet seen. The surprised face was comic relief, apparently. 00:26, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Added Jew Wall 631 I think? 00:27, January 30, 2012 (UTC) No still 618 (including sunny) Jon Wahl has become Jew Wall ?? Jon Wahl removed. to Tuckyd. OPN It is unsure if the face is comic relief PX15 we thought the faces of merry where comic relief to, but they weren''t they where actual faces, and so are the sunny, and the sunny just like the merry has awareness and will most likely eventually speak and since it plays a large enough role is already a character. to PX15 OPN'' The character count of In canon character in this list (including The Thousand Sunny) is 618 and the full count is 631. People not included are mostly parents and wives ,these are namely: Ippon-Matsu's Wife Sabo''s Mother'' Sabo's Father Kalifa's Father The other unknown former CP-9 agent that might be Kaku's Father Kitton's Father Mjosgard's Father PX-2 PX-3 (who are the other 2 pacifista who showed up on sabaody, if you folllow normal logic) PX-6 (which must have exisisted if there are 5 and 7) Sogeking (who is an alter ego and a character in my opinion and should be included to but I understand why he isn't. I still want him in the list but I can accept that he isn't, however I can't except having one ship in the list and not the other, it doesn't make sense.) and Shandia (also know as Jaya) {the giant snake, child of kashigami, mother of nola} Signes One Piece Nation. Things mentioned like Shandia should be included things not mentioned should not be included 01:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Shandia's name has never been clearly stated that is why people started calling it shandia or jaya, it hasn't been given a specific name. It has only been refered to in the sentence as Shandia's God's Child. OPN Thousand Sunny isn't a character until it shows some kind of consciousness or emotions, period. Don't add characters that are in a lineage unless they actually appear or are referenced, hence why we have Vander Deckens I and IX but not II-VIII, same with the Pacifistas. For those who wish to contest that, name every single Pacifista who was at Marineford. Can't do it, can you? Basically, if they have a page, or are mentioned in a larger page ie. Pacifistas, and/or have exhibited conscious thought, then they should be on there. Also, OnePieceNation, actually sign your posts. 01:27, January 30, 2012 (UTC) It has shown awareness, has a name, is a stand alone thing, and plays a large enough role in the series I was the one who put up both vander decken because putting them all up is far to excessive. The pacifista where with 20 of them at the war most likely px-5 till px-24. I sign my post OPN is OnePieceNation I don't like this sites signature thingies. Signes OnePieceNation You and me will never see eye to eye I could write then essays aobut what characters are and you would still remain stubborn. so the best way to settle this is a vote just like the one I put on the episode guide talk page,. Singed OnePieceNation. Name one time that Thousand Sunny has shown awareness that can't be argued as comic relief. You will find there isn't one. The only emotions that Going Merry showed that counted were the ones it showed right before getting written out of the series. And that was because it was beyond repair and had such an emotional attachment to actual characters. The characters are attached to Sunny, but it is not beyond repair. There is no spiritual embodiment existing in Sunny, unlike Going Merry, who had a klabautermann. 02:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Sunny has shown no personality whatsoever, and is not an animate object. Merry had a spiritual embodiment of itself: Sunny does not. And OPN, read the notice: to sign your posts, write four tildes (~). There is a reason we do this, so go along with it. 02:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Thousand Sunny Character Yes or No. Thousand Sunny a Character Yes or No (voting) Put your username in the column of your vote. The voting period for this is one week. Meaning it closes on the 5th of February 2012. To vote you must have been here for 3 months and have at least 300 edits. Vote *'Yes' # # # *'No' # 02:11, January 30, 2012 (UTC) #NewWorldWarrior 02:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Monkey.D.Me|'MDM']][[User_Talk:Monkey.D.Me|'Talk']][http://mastervito.deviantart.com/ Animations] 02:30, January 30, 2012 (UTC) # 02:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) #''le Nada'' ''Troll'' 02:41, January 30, 2012 (UTC) # # 02:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC) # # [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 03:06, January 30, 2012 (UTC) # -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 04:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) # 06:34, January 30, 2012 (UTC) # 06:41, January 30, 2012 (UTC) #SeaTerror 07:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) #Not now. *'Merry and Sunny should be classified together.' #-- 02:25, January 30, 2012 (UTC) # Discussion AND THE REWARD FOR MOST POINTLESS POLL GOES TOO... ''le Nada'' ''Troll'' 03:19, January 30, 2012 (UTC) YOU-KNOW-WHO [[User:Monkey.D.Me|'MDM']][[User_Talk:Monkey.D.Me|'Talk']][http://mastervito.deviantart.com/ Animations] 03:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC) For real, why do we even make a poll about it.. No one said yes in the first place.. Wow..